A Much Needed Change
by MadeWithSimpleBliss
Summary: A renowned surgeon decides its time to stop relying on their spouse to travel back and forth to them, and makes the move to Seattle for A Much Needed Change.
1. Chapter 1

Heels clicking on the tile floor made many heads turn. The presence of an unknown doctor always made the attendings and residents uneasy, fearing that a new co-worker could bring unwanted drama to the workplace or worse, a replacement. The hospital was being subjected to a new, but needed, change. Not many knew about the change, but many doctors suspected it. Meredith Grey was a world renowned General Surgeon who also specialized in pediatrics. Her young age and appearance threw many people off, and many just treated her like an intern. After graduating from high school and med school earlier than most, she quickly made it through her intern year and residency making her the youngest attending seen in decades.

The nurses on the fifth floor watched as Meredith Grey walked towards the chief's office, her head held high and eyes never straying from in front of her. She could feel the stares, but pretended that they didn't affect her. She reminded herself that although she appreciated the nurses help, they often were the carriers of all the gossip. She was sure that most of the staff would hear about the visiting doctor and expected a bit of a crowd by the time she stepped out of the chief's office. The Chief's secretary greeted Meredith with a smile before leading her into the Chief's office. The door opening made the Chief stand up, eager to greet an old friend.

"Meredith Grey, last time I saw you, you were a mumbling mess who made all the interns feel stupid because you could answer questions they couldn't and you were younger than them." Meredith smiled at that comment, laughing softly at that memory.

"Miranda Bailey, l haven't seen you since that year. To say your phone call was a surprise is an under statement." The duo moved to sit, and Miranda closed the blinds so people couldn't see into the office.

"Grey, I was serious on the phone. The position is yours. Your people are here, I made the best offer money wise, state of the art technology, best trauma center in the states, and I'm offering exactly what you want." Miranda leaned forward on her desk, hoping to sell the job more.

"Dr. Bailey, I'm already here. That's me accepting and it's about time I move out here and stop expecting my husband to travel to me every weekend. I already told Cristina and Alex to expect a very cool surprise, which is me." Meredith reached into her bag, pulling out the paperwork that had been emailed to her a few weeks ago. All signed, she handed them to Bailey. "I don't want a big fancy introduction I'd rather just start working." Bailey smiled, okay with her terms as she stood up and shook Meredith's hand.

"Go surprise Yang and Karev."

The whispers had already started, and that didn't change especially when she walked into the vacant Chief of General's office. She sat her purse down, smoothing her black skirt, a nervous habit of hers, before grabbing the white lab coat that held her name and credentials. She exited the office, a small smile on her face as she roamed the hospital. Meredith wasn't planning on actually working today, but getting a feel of the hospital once again and seeing old friends was on the agenda. She headed to the pediatric center, knowing that Alex would be around there but to also familiarize herself with the layout. The elevator ride was short and uneventful, and the short walk to the nurses station was filled with more stares. She turned the corner to find Alex working on some charts. Meredith made her way over there, slowly and quietly before placing her hands over his eyes.

"Jo, I'm working."

"Good thing I'm not Jo." Alex turned quickly at the sound of his best friend's voice. He smiled, a laugh escaping his mouth as he pulled Meredith into a big bear hug. Alex hadn't seen Meredith in person in a few years. The last time they were together was when Cristina and Owen had gotten married.

"Mer, what are you doing here?" Alex asked as he pulled away, not believing she was in front of him. "Does Cristina know? How long are you staying?" It was at this point in time that he noticed her lab coat. _Meredith Grey, Chief of General Surgery._ His eyes widen before he hugged her again. "You're staying? For real this time?" Meredith laugh, smiling as she hugged him again.

"Yes. I'm staying. And what do you mean 'this time'? Last time I was only here for a consult and I never actually made it to inside the hospital because the patient coded and died while I was on a plane," she reminded him. Alex and Meredith had been friends since med school, having gone through everything with him and Cristina. Alex was like her big brother, and Cristina was her person. People always asked her what she meant when she referred to Cristina as "her person" and her answer was simple, 'she's the person I go to for everything. The person I can't live without,I can't stay mad at, and the person that supports me in everything that I do. Being someone's "person" is a commitment. A commitment that Cristina and I promised to be to one another,' and usually they would leave her alone after that. Alex pulled her into a hug one more time before turning and placing the tablet on the table and pulling Meredith in the direction of the pit.

"Have you seen Derek yet? Of course not, he'd be following you around like a lost puppy. Wait, you found me first? Does this mean you like me better than Yang?" His smile was huge as he continued, "I always knew you liked me more!" Meredith laughed and shook her head.

"Now where's this wonderful fiancée I've heard so much about? As your Best Woman, I kinda need to know her to approve of this wedding."

"She currently in surgery with God himself." Alex winked and laughed, spotting the person he was seeking out and prepared himself for the moment he's been dreaming of all his life, even though it is clear the person was previous engaged. "Christina Yang, I have some bad news. I took your spot on the best friend list, I'm now number one."

"Karev, I'm with a patient. I apologize, Mrs. Keely, but your labs look clear and you should be good to go home within the hour." Dr. Yang stood up and pulled the curtain around the bed, rolling her eyes as she turned towards the number one nuisance in her daily life. "What did I say about disrupting, Karev? You're just as bad as the interns, I swear—" Her hands flew to grab Alex's form as she stared at the smiling woman behind him.

"Now Cristina, he's came a long way since we first met him. Cut him some slack."

"Meredith Grey, you're suppose to be in New York mending children's stomachs and waiting for our FaceTime session that's due to start in two hours!"

"But I'm here instead. To stay."

"To stay?" Yang looked at Karev for confirmation, Alex nodding his head enthusiastically before Cristina let out a squeal that was very out of character. "I can't wait to terrorize the interns with you, and believe me, they are all dumb." Cristina and Meredith hugged, something they hadn't done in so long that it felt foreign.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a surgeon who isn't aware of my presence and a claim to stake." Mer smirked and winked at the duo infront of her before strutting down the hallway, a new purpose fuelling her steps.

The gallery above OR 1 stared at the woman who stared intently at the surgery below. She hadn't bothered to take a seat when she step inside, not that she could if she had wanted to, but rather had walked right up to the glass and immediately immersed herself in the complex procedure below.

Dr. Derek Shepherd had a patient with an exposed brain on the table, looking like he was just about to finish. His voice filled the viewing area and it soothed Meredith instantly. He handed off his tools and started taking off his surgical gown, before asking Dr. Jo Wilson to close up. Meredith held a look of disbelief, having never seen Derek teach and allow someone to take over such an integral part of the procedure, she pressed the intercom and spoke with a smile.

"Derek Shepherd letting someone close? If the medical journals could see this!" All eyes snapped to her, but Derek was the only one she made eye contact with. They mirrored one another's smile before Dr. Shepherd turned and ran to scrub out of surgery and go find Meredith in the lobby. He didn't have to wait long as he practically ran into her in the hallway. He grabbed her face in her hands, pressing his lips to hers and momentarily forgetting where they were. They broke apart at the sound of a catcall, which cause the couple to laugh.

"Mer, what are you doing here?"

"Wow! Can't a wife just surprise her husband at his workplace?" She rolled her eyes playfully but savoured the feeling of being in his arms.

"Meredith, you haven't came and visited Seattle unless for work in the last four years. The innocent act isn't going to work for too long." His smirk was set in stone and Meredith silently questioned herself how she ever allowed herself to be apart from the amazing human in front of her.

"I got an email a few weeks ago from a certain Chief of Surgery, and I had to come to town to meet her and give her an answer." Derek raised an eyebrow at her words, urging her to continue. "You better get started in the building of my dream house. Living in a trailer with your ego doesn't sound too appealing."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had missed many things about living with his wife. It had been a long four years of only seeing each other on weekends and holidays, which most times he had to cancel last minute due to emergency surgeries. He missed the way she insisted on wearing his old tattered sweats to bed on the nights he got home late, curling instantly into his body as if she was a magnet attracted to him. The light in her eyes when she was in the middle of a surgery and she finds a way to save a patient even though it should be a lost cause. Her laugh filling the hospital hallways as she watches the interns running around like headless chickens. But in all the things he missed, there were some that he wished he would never have to deal with again. It was almost like there were back in pre-marriage times, freshly moved in with one another... and two of her best friends.

Derek had awoken this morning to his wife pressed tightly against him, himself close to falling off the bed. He sat up, careful not to wake her when he noticed another body on the bed beside her. Confusion came first but quickly realization dawned. Cristina Yang slept peacefully beside Meredith, both snoring lightly, the smell of tequila pouring off both of them intensifying every waking moment. As he began his journey to grab clothes and shower quickly, he found another doctor occupying the small couch in the trailer. Sighing, he packed a bag and headed to the hospital early to shower before his shift, a smile tugging on his lips as familiarity settled in.

The talented trio woke up at different stages of hungover.

Alex Karev woke up to his phone beeping for the thousandth time, annoyed and regretting the six tequila shots from the night before. The brightness from the screen made him cringe and wince before he found the offensive notification. He jumped up quickly, knocking a lamp to the ground as he tried to pull on his jeans.

Meredith Grey jumped out of bed at the sound of the collision, grabbing the baseball bat that sat near the door, wielding it in front of her. She sighed and put it down, using her hand to slap Alex as she realized he was the reason for the noise.

"Haven't you ever heard of not waking a hungover person with noise?"

"Haven't you heard of not pressuring people into taking tequila shots?" They both stared at one another for a long pause, before smiling and breaking into laughter. As the laughter died down, Cristina Yang walked out with a scowl in place and her mane of hair sticking in all directions.

"We didn't pressure you, you big baby. We lightly guided you down the path." Yang inserted into the conversation, digging through her bag to look for her change of clothes. Alex finished grabbing his items and put his shoes on, looking at the two women in front of him as they stared.

"Check your phones! Bailey called a mandatory staff meeting." He rushed out the door, the screen door slamming behind him while the two females waited patiently for him to come back. It took him exactly one minute and thirteen seconds to realize that he didn't have a car and to head back inside. "Can you two please put clothes on, and drive me to the hospital." Meredith nodded and she headed back into her room, changing quickly and grabbing another set of clothes as well. By the time she was back into the small kitchen grabbing a banana, Cristina was ready to go as well.

"Okay. We have exactly enough time to grab coffee, get to the hospital, shower and still have a couple minutes before the meeting."

The drive to the hospital flew by, the three friends joking and picking on one another. As they stepped into the hospital, they went to their respective offices to shower and change into scrubs. Cristina was done first, and as time went on got crankier and crankier. The coffee had helped hold off the impending headache, although she knew she needed a better solution to manage her day. Determined, she headed to the clinic to grab some supplies and then hurried off to find Meredith and Alex.

Meredith was finished her shower, freshly changed and blow drying her hair when she heard a noise coming from her office. She walked out to see the other two hungover doctors sticking them selves with IV needles and attached banana bags to them selves filled with saline. She walked over and stuck her hand out, wincing at the slight pinch before grabbing the caddy that held the bag.

"We got to get going or chief is going to be mad." They hurried down the hall arriving just on time. Derek greeted Meredith with a kiss, which she gladly returned, before smiling at the chief, hitting Alex's arm when he started to giggle at Dr. Bailey's expression. The meeting was informative but quick and she soon found herself getting called to the pit for a consult.

Andy Greeve's abdomen was filling with blood and Meredith was worried it was his spleen. She took a look at his chart, Joe Wilson's signature scribbled at the bottom.

"Call the blood bank for 4 units of O-neg, and page Dr Wilson to the OR stat!" Meredith yelled at the nearest nurse before getting the patient ready for transport. Quickly maneuvering him out of Trauma One. "Sir, it looked like your spleen ruptured and is causing blood to pool internally. I'm going to take you up to the OR and patch it up."

Joe Wilson stared into the OR where Meredith Grey was currently working. The warm water washed the soap off her hands as she was lost in thoughts. She wasn't sure how to feel about the new doctor. Alex had mentioned her occasionally but usually he only talked about her if Cristina was around. Watching her work, Joe finished her scrub in and headed through the automatic door. A nurse helped her with her gown and gloves before she headed to the table.

"Dr. Grey, you paged?"

"You signed off of Mr. Greeve's chart. I'd like to know why he wasn't given an ultrasound." Joe froze for a second before she looked at the patient, taking her time to make eye contact with Meredith again.

"At the time of his admittance, he was only complaining of dizzy spells. I called for a neuro consult and then waited for the results."

"Did you scrub in? He was experiencing the symptoms of loss of blood. His spleen ruptured and it would be great if you jumped in to give me a hand to stop the bleeding and try to save some of it."

Hours later, and many curses later, Wilson and Grey stared into the OR from the scrub-in sinks. A second year intern closed up the body, while they watched in silence. Jo was on the verge of tears, feeling the death take a toll on her mentality.

"I should have known it was due to blood loss. I should have—"

"Jo, it was a mistake. They happen. At the time, the information you had present didn't connect to any dots. Next time, you'll know to be a bit more in depth." Meredith dried her hands before heading for the door. "The important thing, is you tried your hardest to save him life in the OR. You're a good surgeon, Jo. Alex is lucky." As she left Jo to process that, she went to deliver the news to the waiting family members. The tears and hugs went on for awhile, before she was able to sneak away to her Husbands office.

Derek's office was a long journey from her's, but so worth it when her eyes laid on his. She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Derek wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. A tradition they started back in her intern year. A long surgery usually meant that they had a long cuddle session after. It helped destress both parties and gave them time in one another presence.

"Did you know there is an intern named Dr. Grey?" Isn't that weird?" Derek laughed.

"Want to know something even more weird? Sloan is sleeping with her!" Meredith's eyes widen before standing up.

"Let's go find him. I need more details."

Mark Sloan was family. He grew up with Derek and instantly became friends with Meredith. He was still new to the Seattle Grace faculty, and many had still yet to work with him. But Meredith knew he was hiding in his office.

"Marky! Are you still so upset I chose Derek over you, that you had to sleep with a different Grey?" Mark spun in his chair when his door flew open, mentally remembering he needed to start locking that door.

"Mer-bear! It only took you a week and a half to come visit me. My heart is broken that you don't care for me anymore!" He wrapped Mer into a big bear hug, throwing a glare towards Derek at the same time. "Derek, does bro-code mean nothing to you?"

"Mark, I gladly choose sex over secrets from my wife."

"Wimp."

"Mark, stop avoiding the question. Are you treating her right? Showing her the true Mark? Not the dick Mark?"

"Meredith, I'm a perfect gentleman. She reminds me of you actually. We should all have dinner! Tonight, my apartment."

"Oh yay! How serious is this? Does mom know? Ohhhh! Can I be the first to tell her?" Mark's head shook no quickly. Instantly, shutting down that round of questioning. "Ugh. You boys are no fun. We will see you tonight, Mark! Ohhh, can you make spaghetti?" Meredith barely had enough time to ask before Derek pushed her out the door. His laughter filling the hallway.

A few hours later, Meredith and Derek found themselves knocking on Sloan's door. His voice yelled out from behind the door, and Meredith found her giddy to meet his girl. Derek had a hand clasped on her shoulder to keep her from jumping up and down. They didn't wait long until the door swung open and they were invited in.

Lexie Grey had long blonde hair, that was currently tied up in a ponytail as she chopped up the vegetables. Introductions happened, and the four sat around the island chatting and getting to know one another. Lexie found herself staring at Derek's wife a few times. A secret she only knew staying at the fore front of her brain. Dinner was a fun affair for the most part. Meredith asked a lot of questions, while the boys tried to defer her from the interrogation. Lexie answered politely, unable to really stop staring.

As the night dwindled to an end, the women found themselves cleaning up while the men enjoyed a glass of scotch.

"So Lexie, what made you apply to Seattle Grace?" Lexie noticeably froze before turning to face Meredith, a guilty expression on her face.

"Um, actually. I chose it because it's where my half-sister did her intern year."

"That's cool! Siblings must have been fun. I don't have any, so it was lonely growing up. Is she much older than you?" Lexie looked scared to answer, something Mer picked up on. "Sorry, I forget sometimes I'm a lot to handle. Sloan is just so much like a brother, it's great seeing him as happy as he is."

"No, it's fine. Meredith I actually think I should tell you something."

"Oh, okay? What is it? Am I being to much?"

"No, no. My dad is Thatcher Grey—"

Derek walked in with his keys and jacket in hand. Sloan followed behind him, both sporting large smiles.

"Ready to go, Mer?" Derek asked taking in the scene in front of him. Meredith staring wide eyed and a scared looking Lexie returning the stare.

"What did we miss, Derek? Why are they looking like that?" Mark was bewildered. Before Meredith explained.

"Lexie just told me she's my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith Grey never had a family until seven years ago when she met the man of her dreams. From that day she had been blessed with a loving mother and several sisters who were always a phone call away. Around the same time they became a part of her life, she had gained her two best friends, Alex and Cristina. They were her people. And she got use to having family dinners and having people around the Christmas Tree to hand out presents with. But as a kid, she didn't have that luxury. Her Mother, Ellis, was always working and her father left when she was young. Sure, he had sent cards to her on all the important dates until they moved to Boston. And Meredith was okay with that. It had become normal to her and she hadn't expected it any other way. Her nannies kept her company and as she got older, the housemaid did the job of making sure she was fed.

Maybe that's why she found herself on the street outside a quaint bungalow in the middle class neighbourhood of Seattle. Maybe thats why she had stared at Lexie for so long the other night before leaving without a word to the two hosts, leaving Derek to say the goodbyes for both of them. What ever the reason, it didn't help calm the butterflies in her stomach as she made her way to the front door, her purse in one hand and a take out box of donuts in the other. She took a breath and exhaled slowly as she knocked on the dark wood door, holding her head high as she waited.

Susan Grey opened the door to a pretty blonde hair woman standing in front of her. She would have recognized those Grey eyes anywhere and she easily smiled at the new comer. Introductions were made and she invited Meredith in, leading her to the kitchen which held a fresh pot of coffee and open arms. Meredith held back, taking her time to take in her surroundings. Photos and prints adorned the walls, capturing laughs and smiles from the family members. The kitchen had an old farm house vibe to it and as Meredith sat down at the island, Susan continued to fret around the kitchen making coffee. Meredith watched and picked at the donut container, her nerves sizzling as she debated on what to ask. Susan could feel the eyes on her but didn't fault her movements. She had heard about the elusive Meredith Grey from Lexie after all. And the fact the Lexie called two days ago freaking out about how she met her older half sister, Susan knew it was only a matter of time, the youngest grey also sucked at keeping secrets. She finished making the coffee and placed one in front of Meredith, passing her some cream and sugar as well.

"Thanks," Meredith softly said, pouring a small amount of creamer in her coffee before stirring it. She took a sip and leaned back on the barstool a bit, staring at Susan intently as if she could read her mind.

"Meredith, I have a good feeling I know why you're here and I want you to know you can ask anything you need to. Your father is just at work at the moment, but why don't you stay for dinner and that way we can all talk then." Susan finished with a smile, watching the conflict behind Meredith's eyes. "You know, when Lexie said she was going to med school, Thatcher seemed hesitant in his happiness for her. And then she graduated and talked about going to Seattle-Grace for her internship because thats where her half sister went, and just because they never met didn't mean she didn't look up to her. Thatcher still seemed a bit standoffish, but he supported her. And I know you feel like he didn't support you but he when he talks about you he smiles the whole time. And Lexie loved getting to hear about you. I used to catch her looking at old photo albums and just staring you, and I think its because you girls look so similar." Meredith nodded at the end, admitting that the similarities were quite noticeable. Taking another sip of coffee, she debated on how to word the next part.

"I'm married. And at my wedding my family side was quite empty. My mother refused to come to her only daughters wedding because she thought I'd be ruining my husbands career," Meredith saw the guilt and sadness cross Susan's face and quickly shook her head. "I don't want sympathy, it's in the past but you should know why I'm guarded and finding it hard to believe what you just told me. My husband is a loving man, and a fantastic surgeon. Even better, he will be the best dad out there. And his family adopted me the day they met me. His mom treated me like one of her own and I finally felt like I belonged. I have four amazing sisters that went shopping with me, and had me over for movie nights. I'm an auntie to 14 little humans and I get to spoil them every chance I get. I love my life, and I'm blessed to have this life. So I don't need some woman I don't know, telling me that the father that was never there for me, misses me and thinks about me daily. Thanks for the coffee, and the talk but I think it was too soon for me to do this, and I need some more time to think." And with that, Meredith stood up and grabbed her belongings, heading straight out the door without another glance. Meredith mulled over the information she had been told as she drove down the side streets towards the ferry dock, wanting to go home to the trailer and eat ice cream in bed. Derek was at the hospital and had yet to answer her texts, no doubt in a surgery of some sorts.

As she made the turn to her destination, a commotion up ahead had her slowing down and pulling over. She jogged towards the centre of the group, finding a young girl collapsed on the ground and a few pieces of spare construction pieces crushing her. Meredith instantly knelt down to find a pulse, observing the known injuries and cataloguing the possible crush injuries she had under the equipment.

"Her pulse is weak, and she's losing a lot of blood from that piece of metal there." She gestured towards the rod sticking out of the young girls thigh before motioning to the man on the phone. "Is that 911?"

"Yes. They said to leave her where she is, they are five minutes out."

"That doesn't work for me." She held her hand out for the phone, lifting an eyebrow when he hesitated. "You either give me the phone and we save a life, or you keep being a jackass and you let this young girl bleed to death."

"Sorry," he mumbled handing over his phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Meredith Grey with Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. I have a pediatric trauma patient, multiple sites of injury. The main concern being the head laceration and the rod in her leg that I can see. I'm giving you about three minutes to get here as I'm moving her out from under the debris and I'm gonna need medical hands to make sure she stays alive." With that, she gave the phone back, standing and studying the formation of the items. She asked a bystander for the scarf they were wearing and tied it tightly on the leg before slowly removing the items, getting ready to jump and stop any bleeders as she sees them.

She smiled slightly as the sirens got closer, the girl now almost free and no additional bleeding showing. She knelt next to the girl who's eyes were fluttering.

"Hi there, my name is Meredith, can you tell me your name?"

"Emma," came out weak and raspy as she went to close her eyes again.

"Well Emma, I need you to keep those pretty blue eyes open for me and once the ambulance is here we are going to take you to the best doctors I know to help fix you up." The small girl nodded and they kept up small talk as the ambulance parked and unloaded their equipment, helping to get Emma on the stretcher and offering Meredith a ride along.

—

Derek loved his job. That's what he was repeating to himself as his pager went off again as he scrubbed out of surgery. He hadn't gone home in the last 36 hours, sleeping on the couch in his office in between consults and surgery. His phone had unread messages from Meredith, no doubt keeping him up to date with what was happening with her father. She had mulled over the information that Lexie had given her, refusing to talk to Derek about until she broke a couple nights ago, releasing her frustrations and coming up with the plan to talk to him. Derek supported her one hundred percent, as he did in almost all her decisions—except for the one that she thought spicy chocolate ice cream would be good— and had wanted to go with her until his surgery skills were needed.

Leaving his office to go grab coffee and hopefully some food, he walked at a leisurely pace, not in a hurry and hoping to avoid any of the interns who would no doubt want his opinion on cases they are unsure of. He sighed in relief as he grabbed the goods he wanted and headed up to the plastics wing, knowing Mark was still at the hospital as well.

Walking into the office he instantly regretted not knocking.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He turned right around and closed the door, standing there bewildered for a moment before laughing and stepping away from the door. Seconds later a flustered Lexie burst from the room, mumbling an apology in Derek's direction as she practically ran down the hall. Still laughing, Derek retuned to Mark's office to find his friend sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the moment. Just thought I'd bring you coffee." Mark made a noise that had Derek looking at him funny before Marks sat up straight and looked at him with calculating eyes.

"I have a problem, and you can't tell Mer because she'd never let me live it down." Der raised an eyebrow before nodding for him to continue, settling deeper into his chair and taking a bite of his bagel. "I'm having trouble, ah, performing."

"Oh… OH. Um, have you tried a pill?"

"NO— sorry, no. That's not the problem. It's more like when I look at Lexie, all I can see is Meredith currently, and then my brain thinks I'm about to sleep with Meredith and its like I'm thinking of mom naked in my head." Derek and Mark both shook the heads at that admission, both of them seeing the image now that it was spoken of. Derek fake gagged before composing himself.

"So you can't have sex with Lexie because all you can see is Mer?" Mark nodded, returning his head to his hands with a groan as Derek starting laughing loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just the image of you sleeping with Meredith is quite funny. You see her as your little sister, she sees you as her big brother, and you both wanted to throw up that one time you gave her a kiss on the lips when we first met her." This caused Mark to start laughing as well, both grown men losing their heads and gasping for air as the laughter started to die down.

"Any tips?"

"You're on your own, never had that problem before." They talked idly and finished their coffee before both pagers went off, sending them scrambling to the pit.

Karev, Yang, and Torres was already waiting and gowned by the time they got there, racing to put on the trauma gowns as well. At the sound of the sirens, the five headed out to the Ambulance Bay, all ready to tackle what was incoming.

"Any one know the details?" Sloan asked, glancing around at the variety of specialties.

"Young girl, head injury and leg injury for sure, but possible crush symptoms."

"Why was I called then?" Yang shrugged her shoulders, the ambulance coming to a stop and the back doors opening up, Meredith jumping out of the back and helping them get the stretcher out of the rig.

"I was why you're called. I'd prefer if she didn't have to grow up with a huge scar on her forehead." Mark nodded at that, listening to the details of the case as they wheeled her into trauma bay one. Derek pressed a kiss to Mer's forehead before she left to change into scrubs and scrub in.


End file.
